


Bland

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln has worried about his relationship with Daisy being too bland, until she sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bland

The silence in the room was deafening, blocking out any sort of sounds that Lincoln would usually expect to hear the a SHIELD library. honestly, he couldn’t understand how him and Daisy were the only one’s there, but there wasn’t much to complain about with her curled up against his chest and her laptop sitting on the table, just within reach so that she could type away at it.

    “Isn’t this a bit…” the way that Daisy looked up at him made him stumble over his words for a second, and he didn’t mind at all getting lost in the soft happy eyes in front of him.

    “A bit…what?” She asked, excitement in her voice.

“Well…i mean…” he winced, trying to think of the right word “Bland. it feels a little …bland.”

    Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, Daisy settled for shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention back to Lincoln “So?” she asked softly “What’s wrong with bland?”

   “it’s just…we lead such exciting and eventful lives. we save people and protect inhumans as well as giving them training. I don’t want to be the bland boyfriend who never gives you anything new and exciting.”

    “Alright,” Daisy reached over and closed her laptop before turning around and sitting down on her legs in front of Lincoln “let’s get one thing straight. Bland, isn’t so bad.”

   “How so?” He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

  “Because just like you said, our lives are exciting. we do so much every day that involves fighting bad guys, helping inhumans, making new friends. i like people, but i’m not used to that much activity. as a hacktivist i was mostly alone.” Lincoln could understand where she was coming from. In the Afterlife he never met as many people as he did now, and they wern’t always as exciting. “I like bland when we’re on down time. i enjoy being with you because you’re not super exciting, or skilled in killing a man with your fingers, are perfect at…anything really…”

    “i’d be upset that you think i’m not perfect…but it’s true” he admitted with a chuckle.

      Daisy rolled her eyes fondly at the sound of that “anyways,” she said with a slight chuckle “the point is, i don’t want exciting when we’re not working. i get enough of that most of the time that it’s nice to have a bland relationship. My relationship with Miles was bland before he decided to turn someone in for human experimentation so he could get money to take me away.”

“Romantic” He said with a chuckle

    “I fell for Ward at first because he seemed bland. sure, he was talented, but his personality was dull and it was interesting to me. it was what i wanted.”

     thinking about it for a second, Lincoln decided not to be upset with possibly being compared to a mass murder when he realized what Daisy was trying to say.

    “It’s easy Lincoln,” he reached forward and shoved him in the shoulder playfully “Bland isn’t bad, and i hate that anyone would use it as a bad description. some people are bland, they can’t help that, but it doesn’t make them any less important or fun. I like our type of bland because it’s relaxing. i don’t need anything ‘new and amazing’ because bland ol’ you, and bland ol’ us…we work.”

    A smile eased onto his face slowly as she continued to talk, waving her hands around for emphasis. He used to think that his bland personality would be the end of him because everyone always talked about how you had to be exciting and interesting to get a girlfriend. But now, with Daisy explaining how awsome their type of bland was, he realized that she was right.

If he wanted new and exciting he could go fight hydra, and find Inhumans to help, or even show Jemma more things about Human biology to keep her interested in life and not sad. Her, in the quiet of the library with Daisy in front of him, bland was perfect.


End file.
